The girl who seduced the Ducks Chapter 7
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Katelin spends the night with Banks, and learns there are more possible victims Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Next day we had a pretty hard hockey practice. I was totally tired. After I got dressed, I was checking out Adam Banks. He was such a hot stud. I went ahead, when I accidentaly tred on his foot.

- Ouch, damn you, Katelin!

- Watch out next time, loser!

- ME? YOU're the one who should watch her step! Just saying

- Weirdo!

- Huh?

He was so cute when he was angry. Fulton Reed was also coming along with me.

- Katelin, Katelin, I see, you're planning something again! Naughty girl!

- And proud of it!

- Of course, you are, you slutty bitch!

- And you're a loser!

- Loser? And when I was banging you!

- Forget it!

- I can't! And I don't want to!

- That's your problem, not mine!

- Please, I'd like to have sex with you, one more time!

- I don't want to have sex with you again! Period!

I left him, cause I had better things to do. Like hitting on Adam Banks. According to what I heard, he was going to a park in the town, so I put on my leggings and my pink sports bra, and followed him. I leaned against a tree and started to stretch. I was watching him from behind a tree. I know it's stalkerish, but I couldn't help myself. Later I pretended, I was jogging.

- Hey there, Banks!

- Hey Katelin, you're here?

- Yes I am!

- I didn't know, you're used to work out here!

- Now you know, honey!

- Honey, huh?

- I can't help it, you're sweet and drive me out of my mind!

- Wow, that's impressive?

- Wanna hang with me?

- Sure!

- Tonight, we can watch a movie! How about we pop in a classic one?

- Sounds good! Which one do you have on your mind?

- The Party.

- Which is that? I don't know that movie.

- It's a French movie, about a girl, called Vic who likes to party and falls for a guy, called Matthieu. Meanwhile her parents are fussy and the only family member of hers, she trusts is her great-grandmother, Poupette.

- Typical French movie! Sounds romantic!

- It is!

- Wanna watch it in my room?

- Good idea! Apparently a better place than ours!

- Hahahaha!

- I'll turn up there at 6 p.m.

- Okay!

I put on my pink mini skirt and my orange tank top, then I turned up at the boys' dorm. Banks was waiting for me, I followed him. I entered and popped the DVD in. While watching The Party I cuddled with Banksy. The music was so romantic, when Vic and Matthieu were dancing. While watching the romantic scenes, I rubbed myself against Adam's body.

- I see, you're horny!

- I am!

- Alright, I'll take care of you after the movie!

When we finished, I asked him.

- Did you know that there's an alternative title for this film?

- No, what is it?

- Ready for love!

- And? Are you ready for love? – he asked in a naughty way.

- No, please! It's like an Elton John song's title!

- Exactly! – he jumped up, took off his shirt, and flaunted his muscles, then he put a record on, playing Are you ready for love by Elton John.

- NOO! Please.. are you torturing me?

- Yes I am! – he sang.

No! I just couldn't take any more! My father was a hardcore Elton John fan, so I had enough. Suddenly, he jumped on his bed.

- Bring it on, cutie! You know what I like! – I took off my skirt and top, but I left my lingerie on.

- You have a great body! – he pulled me closer - …. this sexy lingerie, your legs,a nd your breasts!

He cupped them, and unclasped my bra. He stared at them and smiled, I let him pull off my pantie. He got on top of me, then penetrated and I moaned loudly. I had sex with almost all of the sexy Ducks, Banks was an awesome lover, the second best after Guy.

- It was so romantic! – he said smiling, int he morning.

- Really?

- Yes, and it was my first time!

- Oh my.. !

- Are you surprised?

- Yes, I am! You're so fine and hunky! How come you haven't had a girlfriend so far?

- I had a few, but we never went all the way!

- I see! I hope I'll see you later!

- Me too! – he glanced at his watch – Gosh, I'm already late!

- From where? I thought you don't have a class this morning!

- True, but I promised Fulton and Portman that I'll be at the cafeteria by this time!

- Why? What's the big idea?

- We're planning a welcome party!

- For who?

- For our former teammates.

- Wait, so there were more members of the Ducks!

- Of course, dummy! What were you thinking?

He chuckled and cracked a dumb smile. More members? That means I've got more victims to hit on.


End file.
